In scales using the above-described two independent channels, which may or may not be of identical construction, the effect of a number of environmental disturbances as, for example, changes in gravity or a slightly tilted placement of the scale may be eliminated. However, the effect of acceleration disturbances cannot be completely eliminated. Such scales are relatively insensitive to very low frequency vibrations, but may be strongly affected by vibrations at frequencies of over 0.1 Hz. Thus, if the resolution of the final output signal, that is, of the actual displayed weight, is not held to a very low value, vibrations above such an intermediate frequency will result in changes in the displayed weight, since the dynamic behavior of the load channel cannot be kept exactly the same as that of the reference channel for varying loads.
In known scales of the above-described type, electrical filters with a lower limiting frequency of, for example, 10 Hz have been used to lower the critical frequency region from above. However, the lower the critical frequency of the filter the higher the required measuring time. Such an increase in measuring time is often highly undesirable.